Quizzes on Facebook
by blackcat9517
Summary: Natsume comes across a quiz about himself and a certain someone on the infamous social network called Facebook!


_**Quizzes on Facebook!**_

_by_

**blackcat9517**

_Summary: Natsume comes across a quiz about himself and a certain someone on the infamous social network called Facebook!_

_

* * *

_

Natsume Hyuuga was just browsing through the Facebook application section when he suddenly came across a quiz called **'How Well Do You Know Natsume Hyuuga'**. The fire caster smirked and decided to take it "This should be a piece of cake"

**How Well Do You Know Natsume Hyuuga?**

_1. What is his favourite colour?_

_( X) Black_

_( ) Red_

_( ) Pink _

_( ) Purple_

_( ) Green _

_( ) Orange _

_( ) Others: ____________

_2. What type of manga does he like?_

_( X) Manga- Shonen_

_( ) Manga- All types_

_( ) Manga- Shoujo_

_( ) Others: _____________

_3. What kind of game consoles does he have?_

_( X) PSP, PS3_

_( ) Nintendo DS, Wii_

_( ) XBOX 360_

_( ) The classic ones (Nintendo 64, PS1 & etc)_

_( ) Others: ____________

_4. What was the first thing you could think or said when you saw Natsume?_

_( X) Handsome_

_( ) Cute_

_( ) Cruel....Brutal_

_( ) Soft....._

_( ) Idiotic....arrogant_

_( ) Others: ____________

_5. What kind of birthday present would he admire most? _

_( X ) A digital photo frame _

_( ) Manga_

_( ) Trading cards_

_( ) Watch_

_( ) Makeup set_

_( ) More mangas_

_( ) Others: ____________

_6. When is his birthday?_

_( X) 27th November _

_( ) 27__th__ December _

_( ) 27__th__ October _

_( ) 27__th__ January _

_7. Does his future girlfriend/ wife think he is a pervert?_

_(X) Duh....A definite yes!_

_( ) Nope.....He's too charming!_

_( ) In between _

_( ) Others: ______________

_8. Is he a Mac or a PC?_

_( X ) Of course Mac! _

_( ) PC...I guess_

_( ) Others __________

_9. If you asked Natsume to dance with you, what do you think he would do?_

_( X) He'll burn my hair and dance with a girl with her last name known as Sakura_

_( ) He'll dance with me_

_( ) Others: ________________

_10. Who do you think Natsume likes or...loves?_

_( X) Mikan Sakura_

_( ) Luna Koizumi_

_( ) Sumire Shouda _

_( ) Taylor Swift_

_( ) Astronema (from Power Rangers)_

_( ) Others: _____________

_11. What is his favourite quote?_

_(X ) Polka Dots_

_( ) I am Natsume Hyuuga, Emperor of all I see_

_( ) Catch ya on the flip side!_

_( ) It's morphin' time! (Power Rangers)_

_( ) Make my monster grow!(Power Rangers)_

_( ) I'll be back_

_( ) Others: ___________

Natsume clicked on the submit button and patiently waited for his result. Moments later, a window popped out revealing them and he knew that he could score a hundred percent.

_Congratulation! You scored a hundred marks! Looks like you really do know Natsume Hyuuga...or you're just plainly him answering the questions since you don't have anything to do on a boring Saturday night. Thanks for taking the quiz!_

Confusion was written on Natsume's face as he read the text but he dismissed the thought as he noticed another quiz but this time, it's about a certain someone known as....Polka Dots(to him that is) The fire caster couldn't help but chuckle and decided to take the test called **'Do You Like Mikan Sakura?'**

**Do You Like Mikan Sakura?**

_1. You see her walking down the hallways. You....._

_( X) Tease her taste in underwear_

_( ) Trip her _

_( ) Say hi_

_( ) Ignore her_

_( ) Others: ____________

_2. Mikan is talking with another guy that's not you. You...._

_( X) Burn the guy _

_( ) Shrug and walk away_

_( ) Spy on them _

_( ) Smile_

_( ) Others: __________

_3. It's her birthday and no one remembered. You..._

_( X) You give her a stone....a red coloured stone _

_( ) Pretend as if it's just a normal day_

_( ) Mock everyone for not remembering her birthday _

_( ) Smile _

_( ) Others: __________

_4. You noticed that she's sad. You...._

_( X) Call her Polka Dots....or/ and other offending nicknames _

_( ) Tell her to cheer up_

_( ) Give her flowers_

_( ) Smile _

_( ) Others: __________

_5. Whenever she talks to you. You....._

_(X ) Pretend not to listen and burn her hair for being noisy_

_( ) Listen to her _

_( ) Pretend to listen but you're actually somewhere else_

_( ) Think that she's cute and innocent _

_( ) Others: ____________

_6. She failed Mathematics. You_

_( X) Were forced to become her tutor _

_( ) Tell her not to give up_

_( ) Try to help her but was spooked off by her partner _

_( ) Help her again but her partner scared you_

_( ) Others: ____________

_7. Mikan dropped her books. You_

_( X) Tell her that she's too clumsy and step on them_

_( ) Pick up her books and carry them to class_

_( ) Others: _______________

_8. She gives you a birthday present. You......_

_(X ) Stare at the junk but decided to keep it anyway_

_( ) Throw it in the trash can _

_( ) Burn it _

_( ) Do not accept it _

_( ) Others: _____________

_9. Would you do anything to save her?_

_(X ) Tch, she doesn't even know when she's in danger _

_( ) Of course! I'm Superman!_

_( ) That depends...because her future boyfriend/ husband will save her_

_( ) I'll sit back, relax and enjoy the show....Aahaha hahaha hahahahah!_

_( ) Others: _________

_10. Do you love her?_

_( X) What kind of question is this? She's too naive to know if someone likes her _

_( ) Yes! I'm going to tell the whole wide world!_

_( ) Others: _____________

_11. What kind of confession would you prefer?_

_(X) You go to her and kiss her and leave her dumbfounded. Showing it as a sign you love her. _

_( ) Tell her you love her in public_

_( ) Others: ___________

Natsume clicked on the continue button and waited for his result once more. A white window popped up on the screen and his eyes grew wide as he read the text in disbelief.

_You seriously love her and would do anything to save her meaning you're Natsume Hyuuga. Now, go and confess your love towards her or this post will be visible on your wall in ten minutes and everyone will know the truth including Mikan. This is not a joke, Hyuuga._

_Seriously,_

_Hotaru Imai_

**END**

* * *

**blackcat9517: So how was it? I got this idea while I was answering this quiz called 'Which Power Rangers Villain Are You?' and the idea just kinda came to me. Haha...Thanks for reading and sorry for any typos and Gong Xi Fa Cai :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR POWER RANGERS OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGTHED STUFF THAT'S IN HERE. **


End file.
